In the Hands of Fate
by Bebe Lub
Summary: SasuHina. Hate and fear were the only emotions present whenever they were together. As time passes by, broken hearts were healed and vows were set aside. Chp 3: That is a lame excuse for tasting her.
1. The soon to be broken promises

**_Disclaimer:_ **I. Don't. Own.

**_Notes:_** (1) Sasuke is already in Orochimaru's hands but he still doesn't know the sannin's real plans for him. (2) Hinata, Sasuke, and the other chuunins are already seventeen years of age. (3) There will be fight scenes. But I'm sure those will not impress you since I'm not that good in writing action scenes. Sorry about that. (5) There are some parts based on the anime series. (6) Don't expect this story to be purely angst. There will be some fluff in this one.

"Statement."

_Thoughts_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Soon to be Broken Promises**_

Rain poured in large torrents.

From Hinata's position, she could clearly see the stream of mixed rain water and blood from her teammates' bodies. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru lie helplessly on the ground. All of them were bathed with their own blood. Both men's faces were turned on her direction, giving her the view of their horror-stricken expressions. She never thought that even at the age of seventeen, when all of them have grown stronger over the years of so much training, the two chuunins were easily defeated and eventually killed by a traitor.

Tears began to pour out from her eyes though it was hard to tell since her face was drenched with rain water.

Of all people in the world, why did her teammates suffer like this? Was this one of Kami's plans? Why didn't He let those evil beings experience this instead?

"Why are you crying, my dear?"

Anger, frustration, and fear filled her heart as she heard that voice. That snake-like voice which everyone hated to hear, or perhaps feared to hear.

"Y- you!" That was all her lips could say. She didn't stutter because she was nervous. She tripped over her tongue because of the unbearable pain in her heart which seemed to leech all her adrenaline.

She clenched her fists though they were both set firmly on her sides. She also accidentally activated her eye jutsu because of the tension.

Orochimaru's usual slick smile stretched on his lips. He could already smell the scent of victory.

"Didn't you like my surprise?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru traveled under the gloomy skies to go back to their village. After a very gruesome month of staying in a foreign country to do a Class A mission, none of them retorted about returning home immediately. Even Hinata, who has always been mistreated by her family, seemed to be too excited about staying in the village again.

_Naruto-kun..._

Oh, there was another reason why she wanted to go back. There was this certain blond boy who kinda has her heart. Just the thought of him smiling at her made her blush and smile inwardly. Even though she grew stronger over the years, she still had her somewhat childish affections toward the infamous Hokage wannabe. She was too into him that his image never ceased to enter her mind every once in a while during her month-long mission with her comrades.

She missed him more than anything in Konoha. She longed to see his smile and hear his voice. Oh my... She was starting to enter the gates of dream land.

"Move a bit faster, Hinata-chan!" Shino called out to her, making her snap back to reality.

Both her teammates were already a few yards away from her, so she has to look at their backs before replying, "Hai!" Gosh. Naruto's charm could actually do a lot of magic even he's at a very great distance.

"Excited to see him, eh?" Kiba mocked, glancing over his shoulder to see her reactions.

"Arf!" Uh oh. Looks like Akamaru wants to join Kiba in his little game.

Hinata blushed, of course. Was it really obvious that she could hardly concentrate because of Naruto? Was it obvious that she was thinking of nothing except Naruto's smile? Oh great. So she was still bad at masking her emotions.

"Ugh... Ah... N- no! I- I wasn't thinking of- of N- Na- Naruto-kun!" Actually, after some years, she managed to get rid of her stuttering. But whenever someone mentions Naruto's name, or if he were actually right in front of her, she couldn't help it.

"See? You said it." Kiba continued to push more buttons.

She gulped. Kiba was right. It came out from her own mouth. Kami, she should have thought of her words first before saying them.

Shino literally shook his head but did not look back at her.

_Hinata-chan, what kind of aphrodisiac did that dobe gave you?_

Since no one could see his expressions because the two were already behind him, and because his top's collar hid half of his face, he smiled.

"Tsk. Tsk." Kiba clicked his tongue. "Don't get too excited. You'll surely see him in just a little while."

Hinata nodded (but kept her head down to hide her red cheeks) and smiled.

_I hope so._

"If you want to see him sooner, then focus." Shino, as the team leader, reminded her.

She breathed.

_If you want to see him sooner, then focus, Hinata. All you need to do is focus and move a little faster. Soon, you'll see him... Soon you'll see your Naruto-kun._

She looked up the gray skies and smiled to herself.

_When we get to Konoha, I'll tell him... I'll tell Naruto-kun that I love him. I promise._

Hinata tried her best to lessen the distance between her and her teammates. And somehow, she was able to do it. Leaping from one tree branch to another was not a very difficult task, anyway.

After long hours of traveling in complete silence, Akamaru suddenly barked and jumped inside his partner's jacket. The poor dog was shivering.

Shino looked back at his teammates. He nodded at them.

Kiba and Hinata did the same in unison. They completely understood what each one meant even without saying a word. That proves how close they were to each other.

The only female in the group activated her eye jutsu and scanned the area. She knew there were a few people following them. She could sense their presence but could hardly see their shadows albeit her byakugan was activated. Each of the ninjas who were following them moved in a very, very swift motion, it seemed.

"Bad." Shino mumbled and stopped.

"..." Kiba remained silent and eyed a nearby tree.

Hinata followed suit.

"We're surrounded." Shino said as faintly as a whisper but enough for his companions to hear.

Hinata continued to scan the area with her byakugan. "You're right." She already saw the outlines of the chakra of their 'stalkers' since, like them, they also stopped from traveling.

"Show yourselves." Shino courageously commanded. Though he sensed very strong and evil chakras, he didn't show any trace of fear. He was the leader. He had to stay calm and confident if he wants his teammates to respect him and his decisions.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Hinata said and shifted her body into fighting stance. "I... could sense a group of people with strong chakras."

Laughter echoed in the forest as rain began to pour down from the clouds.

The culprits revealed themselves, which left the three gaping.

"Show ourselves, eh?"

The person whom they least expected to stalk them appeared in the nearest branch. With him was the man who left Konoha for his hunger for power.

Orochimaru, who happened to be one of the ninjas who followed them, licked his lips with his unbelievably long tongue. "I could smell a Hyuuga blood." The snake sannin smiled. "Mmm... Delicious." Orochimaru eyed Hinata, then licked his already wet lips again.

Kiba and Shino stood a foot in front of Hinata as though telling the snake sannin that he would have to kill them first if he wants to get the only kunoichi in the team.

Orochimaru snickered. "So you really think you could match the power of a sannin. How entertaining." He laughed louder. "How heroic, but not enough to scare a legendary sannin."

His companion, who was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, smirked. "They remind me of a fairytale." He paused. "If I am not mistaken, the fairytale is entitled 'The Princess, the Dog, and the Bug.'"

Sasuke, like Orochimaru, had that slick smile across his face. Looks like he adopted the snake sannin's way of smiling after living for years with him.

Kiba clenched his fists. Among the three, he was the one who could be easily angered or insulted. "Oh, the Uchiha traitor." He shot back at the smirking teen. "I never thought I could see you again. I thought your Orochimaru_-sama _has already eaten you." Kiba mimicked Sasuke's smirk. "What a surprise! Can't believe you still have the guts to show your ugly face after what you did."

Shino eyed Kiba warningly while Hinata held one of Kiba's arms. Both trying to tell the Inuzuka to stop playing pranks on the Uchiha.

"If I were you, I would never dare to get into the bad side of an Uchiha." Sasuke replied and slid his hand inside his shuriken holster. "You might get hurt if you don't choose your words properly, Inuzuka."

"Keh. Let's see who will get his ass beaten, Uchiha." Kiba went to fighting stance, ready to attack the turncoat if ever he'll attempt to do something.

Sasuke was also ready to attack Kiba. He took a step but Orochimaru's arm, which was still paralyzed and could not perform hand seals, blocked his way.

"We are here to get the heiress." Orochimaru glanced at the angst-ridden teen. "Not to kill a dog and a bug."

Sasuke grunted. The snake sannin was a certified pain in the ass. He's such a kill joy!

Orochimaru noticed the disappointment in Sasuke's face, so he added, "But if you want to play with them, then go on."

Sasuke simpered and averted his gaze from Orochimaru to the three ninjas of Konoha. Ever since he saw Shino's skills, he dreamed of beating him up. And now that Kiba was here as well, he could not help but get too excited about the match. Aburame and Inuzuka versus him. That was not a very bad match, wasn't it? Finally, he could test the skills and techniques Orochimaru has taught him on ninjas of Konoha. Damn. He only had Orochimaru's prisoners as test specimens for his powers.

"Why don't you join us, Aburame?" He challenged.

Shino's brows furrowed. "Don't be too confident, Uchiha."

A swirl of visible black chakra surrounded Sasuke's form. His canines were revealed as a very mischievous smile stretched on his lips. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Why should we?" Kiba snapped up as his own blue chakra came out of his body.

"Kiba, you must not give him what he wants." Shino ordered as he gave his comrade a 'don't-do-that' look.

"Shino-kun is right. Don't fight him." Hinata whispered and offered a look of pure concern to her aggravated friend.

Hearing the chit chat of the three, Sasuke decided to interrupt. He hated waiting, anyway.

"Seems like nobody wants to battle with me. I guess I have to bargain, then." Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru. The look he gave the older ninja seems to say 'you know what to do'.

A bundle of chakra filled strings snaked around Hinata's ankles. It suddenly closed the distance between her legs which outbalanced her.

"What the-." Hinata mumbled as she felt the mysterious snake-like material which wrapped her legs together. When her balance failed her, she felt another bundle of gleaming blue strings wrap across her torso. Together, the strings pulled her down from the tree.

Hinata screamed her teammates' names as she slowly fell from the large tree branch.

"**HINATA!**" Shino and Kiba yelled in unison as they saw the kunoichi being consumed by the darkness of the forest below them.

She was falling down…

Down…

Then disappeared in the shadows.

Kiba glared at Sasuke menacingly, his teeth gritted. "How dare you… You cold blooded traitor!" His fists shook violently at his sides.

"You want her?" Sasuke mocked. "Fight me, then." The dark haired teen then let himself fall backwards into the abysmal forest.

Shino sighed. "Looks like we don't have any other choice."

With that, both shinobis jumped down to the forest, following the over-confident Uchiha into the never-ending darkness.

_Hopefully, Hinata-chan's alright. I'll kill them if they'll try to do anything on her._ Kiba thought as he ducked into the darkness.

As their feet landed on the wet ground, they immediately saw Sasuke. He was looking at them, his arms crossed beside his chest.

"What took you so long, weaklings?" Sasuke asked, a yawn escaping his lips. "I should've slept first."

"Don't be so cool, traitor." Shino warned, an evil smile on his lips. Somehow, he thought, it would give Sasuke the impression that his attempts to scare them with his sarcastic lines were useless.

"Yeah right." Sasuke responded, the black chakra still around him.

"Shino! Kiba!" Hinata hollered. She was behind the Uchiha traitor. Rather she was bound on a trunk of a tree behind Sasuke. Her arms were on her sides, her wrists in level with her neck. Her ankles were bound together. The bundles of strings were around her waist, ankles, wrists and neck. Kami, she was completely paralyzed. She was also soaked in both sweat and water. That was absolutely why her clothes stuck on her skin quite well.

Shino eyed his teammate. He noticed that the girl was struggling. The shimmering blue strings were tightening which chokes her to death.

"Let her go." He said in a voice torn between a plead and a command.

"I will." Sasuke replied as his cursed seal activated and changed his appearance from the Konoha heartthrob to a demon. The jet black hair became a bit gray and grew until it reached half of his back. The white of his eyes became gray as well and his onyx orbs were still charcoal black but the pin wheels of his sharingan turned red. His pale skin was also replaced by gray. "If you defeat me."

Hinata was closely watching the Uchiha's transformation. _So this is why Naruto-kun seek for him?_ She couldn't believe her eyes. _The reason why Chouji, Neji, and Naruto chased the Sound Four and got almost killed is this? This monster?_

"Monster!" Kiba yelled, his fists shaking terribly due to too much anger and frustration. "So you left Konoha for _that_!"

"Shut up, weakling." Sasuke said. "You wouldn't understand. Nobody would, anyway."

With that, he performed hand seals and threw a few –twenty to be exact- small fireballs at the two members of Yuuhi Kurenai's team.

Shino and Kiba shifted their bodies into fighting stance.

Kiba commanded Akamaru to join him. The dog then transformed and mimicked his master's physical attributes.

As the twenty fireballs approached them, they noticed that after the wind and rainwater extinguished the fire jutsu, twenty shurikens were flying straight to their direction, replacing the twenty fireballs.

_It was not his original jutsu._ Shino noted mentally.

The three evaded the weapons, of course. However, they were quite surprised when strings came near them and bound them on separate trunks. But of course, the attack was way too ordinary for the seventeen year old chuunins. It was too impossible to kill them with such pathetic attack.

Shino, Kiba, and the Akamaru-transformed-into-Kiba turned out to be just a swarm of black insects and disappeared into thin air.

Hinata smiled. Her teammates were stronger than what the Uchiha thinks them to be.

"I knew you'll do that, scaredy cats." Sasuke stated to nothing in particular. The three were nowhere to be found so he made his voice loud and clear to make sure that the shinobis would hear him. "Are you already afraid? I haven't shown much yet."

Another swarm of insects appeared and eventually surrounded Sasuke's frame.

Sasuke, seeing the group of very small black insects, smiled wickedly. "How pathetic."

A combination of black and violet chakra swirled around him. With one swift motion, he killed Shino Aburame's insects.

"Is that all you can do?"

"Akamaru!" Hinata shouted as the Akamaru-turned-Kiba fell on one side of the tree and cried weakly. It then transformed back to Kiba's dog partner in a puff of smoke.

Kabuto, the gray haired Sound ninja, revealed himself from behind the tree where Hinata was bound. He was holding a bundle of strings with his right hand and a bloody kunai with his left.

"That was very brave of the little puppy." The Sound nin remarked. "Imagine him sneaking behind your back to free the heiress."

_Are they already that desperate?_

The Orochimaru-like smile stretched on Sasuke's lips. "Sneaking, eh?" He then eyed the Hyuuga whose body was still intact with the trunk. "Punish her, then."

_With pleasure._ Kabuto pulled the strings in his right hand.

Hinata gritted her teeth as the strings on her neck and wrists tightened. It choked her even more. How she wished she could help her teammates but what could she do? She could neither move nor even breathe, how could she be of use to them?

Kiba, who seemed to appear from nowhere, tried to plunge a kunai on the traitor's throat. But, as expected, his attempt was in vain. In a mere split-second, Sasuke was already behind him.

_That was… fast._

And before Kiba could turn his head to see the monstrous Uchiha, Sasuke hit his back with so much force that Kiba flew straight at the muddy surface. He hoisted himself up and leaned his palm on the dirty forest floor to support his weight.

He coughed.

It was blood.

Sasuke sighed an obviously fake sigh. "I'm getting bored. Where's your friend? Don't tell me he got scared and just ran away."

While Sasuke was stating his not-so-long speech, a small group of insects managed to surround his neck and eventually acted as a rope to choke him.

Struggling to breathe, Sasuke let his eyes roam around and search for the person who summoned those hateful insects. As his eyes landed upon a branch, he saw Shino –the ninja who is responsible for choking him.

Shino's arms were outstretched and from his sleeves, more insects were coming out.

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted at the one who summoned the insects.

"Overconfidence kills the cat." Shino said as a matter of fact.

It was then Kiba stood up from the ground. Though he could hardly stand on his feet, he managed to charge a kunai at Sasuke's back. It was his chance, anyway.

Sasuke screamed in so much pain as he felt the kunai. He turned his head to see the weapon, but, to his surprise, Kiba's knuckle collided with his temple.

Hinata smiled inwardly. Somehow, she felt proud of her friends for being able to do this to Sasuke.

_You're underestimating them, Uchiha-san._

"You fools." A pair of hand-like wings appeared on Sasuke's back.

Kiba, who was to attempt to stab another kunai on the shinobi's back, stopped himself as another level of transformation happened on the Uchiha.

"What the-."

Kiba's eyes widened. Now, the Uchiha wasn't a monster anymore. He was already one of Satan's sons! Sweat grazed the side of his face and he gulped. The enemy in front of him had a stronger and more evil chakra. If they found it hard to suppress him before, how would they stop him now that he was stronger? Added to that, he was injured and exhausted while Shino was almost out of chakra.

Shino's and Hinata's eyes widened.

_Now what?_

After Sasuke's transformation was complete, he faced Kiba first and smiled wickedly at him. "How do you like this one, Inuzuka?"

The monstrous creature disappeared. And before Kiba knew it, Sasuke was already in front of him. Sasuke then kneed his former classmate at the Academy.

Kiba fell on the floor, his hands placed on his ribs. He felt his bones broken. Five ribs, perhaps.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted as she saw what Sasuke did to her friend. _How could he?_

Sasuke then placed a foot against Kiba's broken ribs.

Kiba's eyes widened as he screamed in pain, agony, and panic.

"I told you to choose your words properly, didn't I?" Sasuke stated and applied more pressure to Kiba's torso. "Next time you talk to me, know your diction."

Shino then charged at the iniquitous Uchiha. He tried to hit Sasuke at the neck with the side of his hand. But it was in vain. Sasuke managed to prevent the attack by means of lifting his arm and using it to protect his vulnerable part.

He payed his attacker a glance. "You grew weaker." Sasuke then countered the attack by grabbing Shino's wrist with the same hand that blocked the attempted hit. He powerfully pushed Shino on the muddy ground. When he was already on top of the Aburame, he fumbled inside his shuriken holster for a weapon.

Hinata's eyes widened.

_Kami, please_.

She could not speak. Not that she was choked but because she was too scared to do so.

Sasuke raised a kunai in the air, ready to stab Shino whichever part he wanted to.

"**NOOOO! PLEASE!**" Hinata screamed in terror. Sasuke could not be this violent… He was Naruto's former teammate… He must have something common with Naruto… He must have even a little pity inside him…

Sasuke heard the plead, but it seemed as though he loved hearing her scream, so he plunged the kunai straight at Shino's abdomen. Blood spluttered everywhere.

"**UCHIHA-SAN! PLEASE!**"

Shino gritted his teeth and then… his spirits sunk into oblivion.

Sasuke left the weapon on Shino's stomach. He began to hit the insect master's face with his fist, determined to break Shino's skull.

"**NO! STOP! UCHIHA-SAN! PLEASE STOP!**"

She could only beg him to stop torturing her friend for she could do nothing except that. She couldn't take what Sasuke was doing to her companion. He has no right to take Shino's life… Or Kiba's… If only she could, she would kill this arrogant shinobi and let him taste what he does to her friends. She'll kill him! She will!

"**STOP IT!**"

Her face was already wet with cold rainwater and hot bitter tears. As usual, she was left crying and useless. Why does this scenario happen every time? Her teammates would fight to save her and she would just cry in one corner because of seeing her comrades suffer.

"**SASUKE! STOP IT! STOP!**"

But Sasuke would not listen to her cries. It seemed he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Stop." It was the only time Sasuke listened. He did not hit Shino. It was an order of Orochimaru. He has to abide with his commands so as to not get in the bad side of the sannin. "We already have what we came for. Stop wasting your time on that bug."

Sasuke stood up. He then transformed back to the normal human (in physical state) Sasuke.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Tears were still unceremoniously flowing out of Hinata's eyes. She couldn't help it. What had happened a few moments ago has not yet sunk into her mind.

Shino… and Kiba… Dead.

How could she accept that painful fact?

"Monster." She whispered to herself but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Her features darkened as she looked down.

"What did you say?" Sasuke questioned as he looked up to her on the trunk.

"**MONSTER!**" Hinata shouted, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. "**YOU'RE A MONSTER!**"

"I'm not." Sasuke stated casually as he wrinkled his nose. He acted as if nothing happened… As if he hadn't taken human lives.

"**Y- YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED SHINO AND KIBA! MONSTER!**"

Sasuke walked a few steps toward her. He then looked at their captive. "I told you I'm not." His fist crashed with her stomach. "Let her go."

As the strings freed her body, she immediately clutched the region he had hit. She fell on the floor, feeling the unbearable effect of what Sasuke did.

_So this is how it feels…_

She looked at her teammates' lifeless bodies… then at the face of the one responsible for their death.

"M- monster…" She breathed. "I… I'll kill you s- someday." She closed her eyes and mustered all the remaining strength in her body. "I promise."

_I'll kill you someday. I promise._

He smirked. He took the statement as a joke. She could not possibly kill him, couldn't she? She was the Hyuuga weakling. And he was the Uchiha prodigy. How could she match up with him? He could kill her in a matter of seconds.

_She could never even scratch me._ He joked mentally.

He stared at her now muddy face. "Come and try then." With that, he forcefully hit her back with the soles of his sandals.

Then, her world became dark.

* * *

**_Bebe's Corner_**

_I just hope you like this one. I know the fight scene was bad. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I think you already have an idea what will happen next._

_Have a heart. Leave a review._


	2. It isn't safe

**_Disclaimer:_ **I neither own the anime nor the manga. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

I got awesome feedbacks about the fight scene I made in the previous chapter! Thank you everyone!

**_Previously:_**

"_M- monster…" She breathed. "I… I'll kill you s- someday." She closed her eyes and mustered all the remaining strength in her body. "I promise."_

I'll kill you someday. I promise.

_He stared at her now muddy face. "Come and try then." With that, he forcefully hit her back with the soles of his sandals._

_Then, in her vision, everything became dark.

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_It isn't safe_**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. It was not very difficult to penetrate the amount of light inside the room since only a few candles are lit and the cell was too dark. Before doing anything else, she let her eyes roam around the candle lit room.

It was not her own room.

Neither was it one of the hospital rooms.

So where was she?

She concentrated, trying hard to remember what had happened.

Shino, Kiba, and she were traveling to return home… But their trip was abducted by…

So it was not a dream? So it had really happened? So Shino and Kiba were really-

_Dead?_

Hinata clenched her fists, allowing her fingernails to dig on her palms. Her heart felt so heavy. It hurts so bad that she could not even let herself breathe.

Her friends… Her teammates… Her brothers… Died because of protecting her. It was her fault. Once again, Shino and Kiba suffered the consequences because of her own weakness.

If only she was capable of helping them… If only she had the power to fight with them… If only she wasn't weak… Then maybe Shino and Kiba were still alive and all of them were happily staying at the comfort of their own homes.

Hinata struggled to pull herself up. She sat up on the bed and leaned her back against the board, firmly grasping the white sheet against her chest as she did so. If she would not hold it, it would fall and expose he chest. She was unclothed. Being the conservative lady that she was, she would not let herself be seen naked by anyone although she knew that somebody has taken her cloths off and seen her naked.

Not that it mattered right now.

Her lips began to tremble as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She held back her tears. She did not want to cry… Not in a place unknown to her.

The image of her teammates' bodies prostrated in the muddy forest ground flashed before her eyes.

Shino and Kiba…

Died because of protecting her.

It was then the tears that she held back spilled. She could not control them as they streamed down from her eyes.

_I'm sorry…_

"We took your clothes off so you won't get sick or catch cold." Sasuke, who happened to be in the same room as Hinata and who had been closely watching the Hyuuga ever since her eyes opened, said. He was hidden beneath the shadows so the captive was not able to see him. Seeing the Hyuuga cry, he felt the need to explain why she had no clothes on, thinking that it was the reason for her agony. If he was not mistaken, Hinata Hyuuga was a very shy, modest and conservative. Thus, it would hurt her pride to know that somebody has taken advantage of her.

Hinata looked up and searched for the source of the voice. She knew who owned that. It was the ninja who killed her comrades. It was he, Uchiha Sasuke.

Though she was already filled with anger and fear, tears continued to wet her face.

_After what he did, he still has the guts to talk to her like nothing happened?_

"Y- y- you!" She clutched the white sheet tighter and closer to her chest.

She heard him sigh as he stepped out to the light to reveal himself to her. He still had that expression he wore when he was still in Konoha. Smiling will be a very big issue to him, it seemed. Doesn't he get tired of frowning at everyone?

She pulled her legs closer to her as if frightened that he might cut them or break them. She couldn't trust him. He was… an enemy.

Sasuke noticed that she was trembling. Fear. He couldn't believe that the heiress of the most powerful clan in Konoha was this weak, this pathetic.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to kill you." He said in his usual cold tone.

Her lower lip quivered as she tried her best to speak out the thoughts inside her head. She wanted to tell him how evil he was for murdering her friends, how she despised him, and how indifferent he was. She also wanted to notify him that she'll send him to hell sooner but her heart and tongue would not comply with her desires.

"You killed them!" That was all she was able to say. With a very little amount of energy left in her body and the pain she was going through right now, it was a miracle for her to say those words without repeating a single syllable.

"And?" He raised a brow. Sasuke wanted her to continue her statement though he knew that she could not possibly say more. It actually didn't matter to him if he killed his co-ninjas in Konoha nor if he made anyone suffer. He was already used to that. Training with Orochimaru required a lot of killings, by the way.

Hinata looked away. She couldn't bare to look at him now that bitter tears were starting to stung in her eyes. She didn't want him to tell her how weak she was or how pitiful she was. She has already heard those quite a thousand times from her father.

"They are weak, that's why it happened to them." He paused and forced her to look at him by lifting her chin. He marveled at her pained expression. "They deserve it."

Sasuke loved it when he sees people suffer. It gave him satisfaction to know that he was not the only unfortunate human being to know how that bitter feeling feels like.

"In this world, the weak dies and the strong survives."

She looked away once again so the she would not to see his smirk. Though Sasuke didn't let a second pass before he forced her to look at him again.

"The people you call friends, who are too weak to match me up, don't deserve a place in this world. You are lucky enough that I spared your life."

When he was about to walk away, Hinata called out to him with a voice that was so strong and firm that sounded as though she was not scared of him. "Sasuke."

He spun around and in a blink of an eye, he was thrown to the wall by a pair of chakra-filled palms.

Hinata collected the white sheet and wrapped it around her body. Using one of her hands and her armpits to secure it on her form, she hastily ran out of the doomed room. She did her best not to trip while running.

While sprinting along the torch-lit corridor, she looked back to check if the Uchiha avenger was following her. To her surprise, she found an empty path.

_He would not care if I run away?_

Somewhat relieved, she turned her head back to the direction she was heading.

Thud.

She bumped into something. She looked up and saw that the 'something' she bumped into was none other than him –Sasuke.

He looked down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed as though he was in that spot for minutes already, waiting for her to come.

She froze.

_How could he do that?_

"Think _you_ could run away from _me_?" There was humor in his voice. It was evident that he was making fun of her and he was enjoying every second of it.

Sasuke grabbed the wrist of the hand that was close to her chest… The same hand that held the sheet in place. He then gabbed her other wrist, letting the sheet fall on her waist. He set her arms firmly on her sides while he pinned her down on the marble floor.

Without knowing, he had activated his sharingan on the process.

Hinata panted… At the same time, her cheeks were burning red.

Sasuke's red blood orbs met the Hyuuga's snow white ones. As he stared at her gentle eyes, he saw only one emotion. Fear. She was frightened; it was too easy to tell that. But, what was she frightened of?

Him?

Feeling as though he got tired of looking at her face, he let his eyes travel down to her neck… To her collar…

Man, he couldn't control his eyes anymore. It was like they hungered to see something… Something that could be found just a few inches from her collar.

His breathing gradually became slow and heavy. He knew what he would see next if he wouldn't take control of his hungry eyes.

And then he saw what his eyes longed to see –her beautiful set of breasts.

Something built up inside him and made a part of him tighten with so much tension.

Her ample breasts that simply left him gaping and captivated in their state of nakedness drove him _slightly_ mad. Slowly, his red orbs returned to black. Once again, he wasn't aware of it. His lips then suddenly felt dry, so dry. He wanted to lick them but he didn't want to hurt his pride by giving her the impression that she caught him defenseless. For years, he was able to live without a woman, and he will never break that lifelong record until he really needed to.

He remained gawking at her.

Her arms on her sides, the strands of her long indigo hair sticking to her skin because of sweat, the white sheet covering her lower half, her breathing steady and slow which makes her bosom rise and, for the lack of a better term, fall, and him on top of her. Damn. She looked so erotic that no man could control himself once he's in Sasuke's shoes.

Kami, if he wanted to, he could do anything he desired to her. He knew he could do anything, everything to satisfy himself… If he wanted to… If he wanted to…

He gulped.

Now it was just a matter of choice. Of _his_ choice.

She couldn't say no to him. He was in total control of everything. She may try squirming but he was way stronger than her and her attempts to push him off will be in vain for sure.

As for Hinata, she was watching him closely. She didn't miss the moment his eyes looked at the part no man has ever seen.

_PERVERT!_

She wanted to cry… She wanted to be eaten up by the ground. At this moment, dying would be a glorious blessing from Kami.

It felt like losing her dignity as a woman and as a Hyuuga. The members of a Hyuuga family were known for being conservative people. They will surely kill her once they knew about this situation she was currently into. The Hyuuga heiress half naked in front of an Uchiha and_ letting_ him see one of the two parts of a woman's body that should be kept hidden from the eyes of men.

Actually, she wasn't _letting_ him see her in such state. It's just that she doesn't have any other choice. If only she could, she will push him off her and run away. However, he was stronger than her. The way his hands held her arms in position, and the way his knees jammed hers on the floor made it hard for her to move an inch and cover her body from his wandering eyes. She had another choice, though. She could scream at him and tell him to stop staring or rather gawking at her since he was making her feel terribly embarrassed. But then, if she were to do that, he may do to her what he did to her teammates. She wouldn't like that to happen. She will take his life first before she dies.

"Uchiha." She knew it was rather disrespectful of her not to add the suffix '-san' to his name. But then, it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't someone who deserves respect, anyway.

Sasuke averted his gaze from her breasts to her face, his mouth slightly gaping.

"Get off me." She tried to make it sound like a command but her voice failed her.

He hesitated at first but he then decided that a ninja should not keep hentai thoughts inside his head. He stole one last glance at her chest before standing up and dusting his pants off.

_That was close…_

Hinata, little by little, sat up and covered her exposed body parts with the white sheet, She was holding back her tears in the process.

"Don't… do that again." Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who said that.

She looked up at him, her byakugan threatening to activate because of the pressure.

_Don't do that again? Like he has the right to tell! Like he-_

"It isn't safe for you."

Sensing the slight concern from his icy voice, she said yes. Does she have any choice, anyway? In this world, or rather in the world where the legendary sannin -Orochimaru- and the Konoha heartthrob -Sasuke Uchiha-, she -the weak Hyuuga Hinata- doesn't have the right to say no. Sasuke and Orochimaru were the gods. They were the ones in position to tell her what she should do with her worthless life.

_How long will I have to stay here and suffer? _Hinata thought sadly.

* * *

**_Bebe's Corner_**

_I was supposed to update this a few days ago but I couldn't upload a document with my computer. I'm currently in an internet cafe with my bestfriend. Imagine my sacrifices to update this story. :-P_

_Hope you liked the update. Hmm... Did I give the right rating for this one? Kindly tell me._


	3. Taste

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto... Happy?_

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Taste_**

Days have passed since _she_, the cause of his suffering, arrived here. To Sasuke, _she_ was like a curse that he had insisted on having himself. If he did not help Orochimaru on kidnapping _her_, then maybe he was not suffering like _this_, not that it would make a difference. Of course, Orochimaru will still have what he wanted even without Sasuke's help.

Ever since that fateful incident between them happened, he had suffered from both physical and sexual anguish. It was like _she_ had inflicted a disease that drove him nearly mad. _She_ gave him sleepless nights and nausea. How could he take a goodnight sleep when every time he closes his eyes, it was _she_ whom he sees? _She_ was the replacement for that traumatic nightmare that was given to him by Itachi, the craving that his body longed to satisfy, and the obsession that took his mind off from everything.

In Sasuke's opinion, it was not fair. He decided to leave Konoha and go to Orochimaru's hideout because of the power that the snake sannin promised him, but it seems that Orochimaru had given him something that he did not wish for in the first place.

How could he avenge his massacred family when _she's_ here –inside his head? How could he focus on his _original_ goals when his body aches for hers and started convincing him to feed his yearning first before anything else? Oh Kami, _she_ tortures him more than his brother does. Her image haunts him everywhere! –in the training grounds, in the corridors, in the tub, in his room, in his bed, and even in the walls! Now, where could he improve his skills? _She_ was everywhere! **EVERYWHERE!**

No matter how hard Sasuke tried to focus or to meditate or to persuade himself that ambitions should come first before desires, every detail of that_ very unpleasant_ incident flashes in his mind.

_She_ had turned his world upside down. _She_ made him human. _She_ placed everything in disarray.

When he was young, all the girls in the village run after him and beg him to accept their undying disgusting affections, but not one of them succeeded on even making him think of touching them with the tip of his smallest finger. But _this girl_ and her **_oh-so-terrible body_**, they both made him imagine the only thing that the well-known Uchiha Sasuke considered unthinkable.

_She_ was a **_rodent_** whom should be exterminated! Her smell, her voice, her body… They have to be perished from this earth! They drive him wild, so wild.

He has decided. His ill-fated family calls from their graves and he could not just turn them down.

He had to remember his promise… His oath… His ambition…

Avenge them. Kill your brother. Obtain power.

**NOT **aspire for carnal desires, female flesh, and _her_.

Therefore, there was only one thing to do: kill her. _She's_ a sore eye, a pest. _She_ was an obstacle that should be surpassed. It's decided. He will do the right thing. Besides, _she's_ planning to kill him, right? So before_ she_ sends him to hell, he'll take her life first. Why let yourself be killed when you could kill the person who plans to murder you?

_The best remedy is to avoid the sickness itself._

Sasuke knocked on the wooden door, mentally wishing that she was inside but deep inside hoping she wasn't.

_No,_ he told himself. _This will be the best for the two of us. She wanted to be with her friends and I want her out of my head and my life._

Seconds passed. There was no answer but he could feel presence inside.

_Is she hiding from me?_

Of course, she is! After **_that_** happened, _she_ probably does not have the face to see him again. But… Didn't _she_ plan it? After all, the **whole** female population of Konoha wanted his attention. Every female in that blasted village is a member of his stomach-turning '_I-Love-Prince-Sasuke-So-Much-Fanclub_'. It will take a miracle for her** _not_** to want what had happened. _She's_ a fangirl. Every girl in Konoha is a fangirl. _She_ was not different from the girls who chase him around the village and offered themselves to him.

Yes, _she_ **couldn't** possibly** not** want him. She planned it all. She wanted him the way all the girls in Konoha wanted him.

Sasuke clenched his fists, annoyed about falling into her **_trap_** and about wasting his precious time right now when he should be training.

He waited patiently for another five seconds to pass before banging on the door. Still, there was no answer. The _fangirl_ did not want him to disturb her in whatever she's doing.

How dare her! It was the _god-of-all-good-looking-men _knocking on her door and she refuses to let him in? What kind of foolishness was this? If Hinata were sane enough, she would let him inside her bedroom since any woman in this world would willingly admit him inside if he knocked on their doors. This is silly. She _is_ silly.

Already feeling somewhat brainless for standing in front of a door for a full ten seconds, Sasuke pushed the door with full force, producing a very audible bang on the concrete wall. Then, he found her there, lying on the bed in her belly with the thin white sheet draped over her lower half like before.

A groan escaped Hinata's parted lips as she clawed the pillow beneath her sweaty face. To Sasuke's eyes, she looked more like making love to the bed than being constipated. Sasuke, being an untouched virgin, felt hard again. It was totally inevitable- having the chance to see Aphrodite in her weakest yet most turning on state. What's an ordinary human to do?

Scratch that. He was not just an ordinary man. He's the contemporary of Narcisus when it comes to looks and he's way hotter than Hades' fire in any way possible.

_What to do?_ He asked himself as he stared, or more preferably, as he ogled at the goddess-like woman in front of him.

She was there (in the bed), hot, sweaty and naked. The offer itself was nothing but tempting... But the price at stake was too high. After he takes her, what will happen? Of course, he will be asking for more and more everyday... And what if she wouldn't give him what he wanted? He'll become a sexually-frustrated pervert like his former sensei.

But... Does it make any difference? If he did not get from her what he desired even just once, would it make him contented? -satisfied? In other words, would it not turn him into a madman about her body? Either of the choices he make will only result to one thing, and that is becoming a man who is just like that Copy Ninja who gratifies himself by sitting in a corner and reading that book he called 'his bible'. That is definitely not a very appealing way on spending his youth.

"Hyuuga." He said in hitched voice as he neared her sweaty form. As he became close to her, he noticed that she was leaking (no, not that you pervs!) with black and purple chakra. She was suffering from the overflowing power Orochimaru blessed her with. Even armed with a very minute amount of knowledge about the Hyuuga heiress, the Uchiha avenger knew that she lacked the drive for handling such unstable power.

Of course, he knew how it must felt; he felt the same agony when he first received the seal. As far as his mind could remember, it was hot, so hot you would think that your internal organs were being incinerated.

_That must be the reason why she's sweating like hell. I must look as pitiful as this during that time._

As though sensing his presence inside her room, Hinata struggled to hoist herself up. She was on all fours when she shot him a look that could make anyone's soul jump out of his body. Her byakugan was activated. It would not really surprise him if he saw a pair of white eyes with angered veins on the temples, but what he saw was definitely **not** a _pair_ of whites but a black and the color of its complete opposite.

The right side of her body was now partly covered with the black things that spread through one's body once the seal was activated.

Sure, Sasuke remembered himself being in such state but he could not recall at this very moment what exactly happened back then when he was in her position. Heck, he could not remember how he calmed down during that time.

Right now, the once shy and weak Hyuuga heiress stood before him, completely naked and all. It must have been really good to look at her but with the bloodlust in her eyes and the seal staining her supposedly blemish free skin, oh Kami, any man would never be able to think of perverted thoughts about her.

Sasuke crossed his arms as usual, trying to play whatever game the Hyuuga had in her mind and also trying to remember what remedied him when his seal was activated for the first time. He had to remember... Remember... What really happened back then? During that time, he felt as though he wanted blood and killing... Like those two were really needed to be attained. Like they were a fulfillment that he had to achieve.

_What the- _

Hinata initiated the battle by attacking him with her glowing palm. And she did manage to hit him on his abdomen, causing some blood to come out at the corners of his mouth. She continued to hit him but never did her dangerous fingers manage to touch him. He was excessively good to be hurt by a newbie when it comes to using the seal.

The spar was getting too long, it bore him so much that he had to focus on both dodging her attacks and recalling how he first deactivated the seal. Fighting her to no end will be useless. Even if she'll lose all her limbs, she'll still fight him... _Think! Think!_ His right shoulder got hit. _Think! _Her palm reached for his chest. It was a good thing he managed to evade it or else he might be coughing out all the blood in his body and lost his control over his chakra.

His eyes widened slightly. It was just then that he remembered... He was about to kill that sound-user ninja... Then...

_Sakura... And her... Hug..._

Yes, that sickening hug brought him back to his senses. So, does that mean that he has to give this killing-machine one warm embrace? No. She wouldn't feel anything with _just_ a hug. Her case was different from his. Sakura was his teammate, they knew each other very well and they acknowledged each other's existence.

The scenario right now was totally different. Sasuke was no acquaintance of Hinata and she didn't want even a single strand of his hair to roam the world of the living. What to do?

Again, Hinata tried to hit his heart. And this time, he did not just dodge the attack or evade it. Sasuke pulled the outstretched arm close to him and then...

Kissed her… Rather ferociously…

His way on stopping the influence of the cursed seal over her body was absolutely successful. The chakra on her palm disappeared, she ceased to attack him, and the black spots on her body slowly went back to its source -on her neck.

His arms wrapped around her body as though securing her from falling and ending their little once-in-a-lifetime venture. Her hands went on either of the sides of his neck as she answered his kiss with equal amount of fierce, longing and... _passion_? Though it didn't look nor sound right to her, she didn't feel like caring anymore. It was as though the world was theirs and only theirs, like her friends didn't need justice, like she didn't hate him... Like _this_ wasn't wrong.

_No._

He saved her from a deadly enemy... It was only right to pay him back. Even with that thought in her mind, she still wasn't thoroughly convinced that sharing an open-mouthed kiss with the Uchiha doesn't make her treacherous.

But then, it didn't matter... Actually, nothing really mattered right now.

There was only him and her... They own the world right now. Time was theirs. Everything was theirs...

Including each other.


End file.
